In Which Kanji Gets His First Pair
by Snow Tigra
Summary: Red. Kanji saw them in the store and just couldn't take his eyes off of them. A persona head canon about Kanji, as a small ficlet.


Red.

He'd decided on the color first after flipping through channels on the tv and seeing them on some model or another who strutted down the catwalk while a line crossed the bottom of the screen and begged those watching to text in their thoughts.

It had to be red. He knew for sure at that second.

He'd seen them at the store a week later. On his bike he'd agreed to take an order for his mom's shop and deliver it to a customer who'd been patiently waiting and didn't have the time to make it to the shop that day. So he'd taken the package wrapped in a blue bow in the front basket and parked his bike in front of her house. Across the street was a little boutique with several colors in the window and he spotted a set in red.

The fabric was a deep red, suede and resembling cherries, while the heels curved down in many inches of unsteady stumbling. Kanji had gone in and bought them immediately, snapping out something about them being for his mom and not giving the clerk a chance to protest or even blink at his brash attitude or the fact that a man like him was buying shoes like that. He'd tucked them in the back of his bike and delivered the package as he was supposed to, then hurried home.

Now he sat in his room, staring at the pair of heels sitting in front of him on the table. Sure, seeing them on TV and setting his mind to buy them had been easy enough, even buying them had been easy, but the idea of wearing them and walking around in them-

He hadn't even tried them on to see if they'd fit!

Kanji glared at the shoes in their ruby temptation and considered - for a moment - taking them back to the store and returning them. It was a stupid idea and it wasn't anything that was going to go anywhere, right?

Maybe just once.

Kanji stood up and set the shoes on the floor, taking off his own socks and wiggling one of this feet into the inside. It was padded, almost cushy to his feet, trying to protect them from the unfamiliar angle. Immediately Kanji could feel the staining of his back leg, trying to adjust and figure out what the hell was going on. Kanji frowned and slide his other foot in, looking down at the heels now on his feet.

He noticed two things right away. Number 1, they were tight, but they fit - mostly. He could feel his toes pressing against the point at the end, grumbling in discomfort from the position they were now forced to be in. The second thing he noticed was that it was damn hard to stand, and one step backward he practically wanted to fall over as his ankles shouted 'timber!'

How stupid. He could walk in these damn things if someone like Rise could.

Kanji mentally yelled at his ankels to get in line and took another step, stomping his way across the room. Click. Clack. Click. Clack. He could hear them loud on the wood floors until he reached his door and glared at himself in the full length mirror.

How stupid did he look? Red heels, black jeans and a tank top with two skulls flying across the front. It didn't match- hell, it didn't even look good on him. They were women's shoes! They weren't supposed to look good on men!

Though, he did have to admit that if he stood up straight, they caused his ass to curve out in a sort of attractive way. I mean, he corrected himself, if he'd seen sempai or even that idiot Yosuke with an ass like that he might have glanced twice more than normal.

It didn't even look half bad in his black jeans, which were a tighter cut and made the heels stand out against the dark black colors. Ok, so maybe he understood now why women insisted on wearing brightly colored heels that didn't match their clothing but somehow managed to not look too bad.

Maybe if he wore a different shirt.

Kanji kicked off the shoes, listening to one hit the wall and glared at them. This was ridiculous. They looked stupid on him and he hated them. Grabbing them from the floor he chucked them in the back of his closet and slammed the door shut. The whole idea was stupid!

And he would never admit that that night he'd dreamed of strutting down the street wearing them, with sempai, Yosuke, Rise and even a certain short detective staring at his ass. 


End file.
